Please Never Leave Me...
by Taisora Original
Summary: Romance/Comedy; Which boy is the right choice for Yolei? Cody, Izzy, Willis, Davis, Ken? Who knows! And does Kari really like Tk? Please R&R!
1. First Chapter

````Please, Never Leave Me````  
Story by Aly aka Taisora  
  
--- Comment: The story skips around a lot, but you   
should understand it! ^^  
  
She wakes up, she brushes her teeth. She grabs her brush   
and combs her long hair. She takes her bookbag and fills   
it with wrapped up muffins. She runs out of the door only   
to forget something...a certin little something...  
"Yolei!!!!" Shouted a small Digimon, Poromon.  
She stuffs him into the backpack.   
"I can't breathe in here!" Poromon practically screams   
gasping for air.   
"Anyway, as you can see the varible known as x is the   
same answer for y, but only in negative form..." The   
math teacher continues her lesson.   
"Yolei?" Davis whispers, "What'd she say?"   
Yolei looks back annoyed. She just had to sit next to   
the weirdest boy in class, right? "Maybe if you stopped   
looking at Kari then you would know what is going on!"   
She said back, a little too loudly.   
"Yolei?" The math teacher stood in front of her. Yolei   
gulped and gave Davis an evil glare. Davis shrugged.   
After class, Yolei had to sit alone in the empty   
classroom. "Grr, this is all Davis' fault!" Yolei   
mumbled.   
"I'm hungry." Her backpack said. Yolei jumped.   
"Poromon?!" She completely forgot he was there. She   
unzipped the bag and Poromon leaped out onto the desk.   
"At least I am not alone anymore!" She grinned.   
"Thanks for remembering I was in there!" He stuck out   
his tongue. She looked through her books.   
"Hey, you ate all my muffins!"   
"You knew it would happen!" He smiled. Her stomach   
grumbled. "Hey, aren't you suppose to do something   
besides sit there?" He wondered.   
"Well.." Yolei looked at the chalkboard.   
"Well?" He repeated.   
"I don't want to clean it!!" Her head hit the desk.   
"Yolei! Stop that!"   
"But Poro-"   
"But Poro nothing! The faster you clean, the faster we   
leave! And eat!"   
"I knew it was about the food..." She slowly managed to   
get up out of the desk. "Fine Poromon, time to take   
action!" She stretched out her arms as if she was about   
to be pumped up to run a marathon. She marched to a pail   
full of water and took the sponge out. Her hands squeezed   
out the excess water from the sponge and pressed it   
against the dry chalkboard.   
Soon, Yolei's math teacher opened the door. Yolei stopped   
cleaning, and Poromon hid in the bookbag.   
"Yolei? Thank you for cleaning the chalkboard for me...  
even though you didn't have to." Her teacher said.   
"...no problem!" She sweatdropped.   
"The reason I asked you to wait for me after school is   
because I am asking a favor from you."   
"A..a favor?" 'ARGH! I didn't even have to clean!! Dang   
it, Poromon! And why did she take so looooong!!!' Yolei   
thought, her eye was twitching.   
"Yes, seeing as how you are getting a high grade in class   
and Davis Motimiya isn't.."   
'Where is this going??'   
"Well, you are friends with him, right? I was wondering   
if you could.."   
'PLEASE NO..'  
"..tutor him?"   
Yolei started to shake and both of her eyes twitched.   
"Yolei?"   
She looked at her. "OH, hahaha sure! Why not!"   
"Thank you, see you tomorrow in class." The teacher left.   
Yolei's face turned black. Poromon came out from hiding.   
"Yolei? What happened?" He asked.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"   
Her voice screamed throughout the halls, even outside of   
the school.  
Creeek.   
"Yolei, is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen.   
Yolei closed the door. She took off her shoes and headed   
towards her mother. "Please transfer me to another   
school!" She begged.   
"Honey?" Yolei was tugging on her mother's long skirt.   
"PLEASE!"   
"Oh that reminds me, you got something in the mail." She   
handed her a postcard.   
"How does that remind you of mail?" Yolei took the card.   
There was a picture of a large field of corn. "I have   
farmer friends?" She turned it around and read it:   
Yolei! Man, it has been forever since we've last seen   
each other! I finally can visit Tokyo! That pizza man   
decided to drive me to the airport! I'm glad you guys   
left your addresses, or we would lose contact. I'll see   
you on Friday...  
Love, Willis ps- I bet you and Kari look great, huh?   
"Willis!" Yolei threw the card to the ground.   
"Hm?" Her mother wondered.   
"No way! He's coming to visit!" She smiled even though   
the card was lying on the ground. "I have to call Kari   
and ask her if she knows!" Yolei raced to the phone.   
"She drinks too much coffee." Her mother said and sipped   
some of her mocha.   
  
--- TBC!!! Please tell me what you thought! ^-^  



	2. Tk/Kari conflict?

````Please, Never Leave Me````  
Story by Aly aka Taisora  
Part Two!  
  
"He is?" Kari asked.   
"I guess I was the only one who got a postcard from   
Willis!" Yolei laughed. She felt more important than Kari.  
"Well, I don't like Willis that way." She said honestly.  
"Are you saying I do!?" Yolei snapped.  
"...maybe." She mumbled.   
"Kari!"   
"Sorry."   
"I guess I should go then, I just wanted to tell you   
some happy information I got, and you don't really care."   
"Yolei!"   
"Hah, kidding. Okay see you tomorrow at school!"   
"Bye!" They both hung up.   
"Yolei?" Her mother poked her head inside her room.   
"Yeah?"   
"You dropped this postcard on the floor and I read it."   
"Why did you read it?!"   
"A mother's instinct. Anyway, who is this Willis? Do I   
need to know about him?"   
"Mom! Why?" Yolei covered her head with her pillow.   
"He better not be your boyfriend, he sounds a little..   
what's the word..?"   
"Stupid and gross? Or maybe you had a misinterpretation?"   
Her mother glared at Yolei. She shrugged.   
"Well, uh, Goodnight!" Yolei turned off the light. Her   
mother closed the door behind her.   
"I'm hungry." Poromon suddenly said.   
"Poromon, where are you?" Yolei looked under her sheets.   
He happened to be laying in a...inappropriate place.   
"Get out!!!" She snatched Poromon and threw him onto   
the chair that was next to her bed.   
"I didn't want your mom to see me." He looked at her with  
adoring, glimmery eyes.   
"Fine, there's a candy bar in my coat pocket." She   
pointed to it.  
"Ooh, yum!" Poromon already had the food in his mouth.   
"You might want to take off the wrapper..."   
"Wrapper? I don't see any wrapper..."   
"Umm nevermind.." 'Eww, he already ate it.' She thought,   
then went to sleep.  
Yolei couldn't open her eyes, the sun was right in her   
face. "Did you have to open the shades!?"   
"Sorry, but you slept in." Her mother walked away.   
"Ack! I am late!" She raced around her room throwing   
things into her backpack and putting on pieces of her   
outfit. She grabbed everything, took a slice of toast,   
and left the apartment.  
"Yolei, one of these days you will miss first class."   
Poromon said from her backpack.   
"Oh be quiet." She ran to catch up with Cody and Tk.   
"Late again?" Cody asked.   
"Cody, it wasn't my fault." She sighed.   
"Was it the alarm clock's?"   
"Or maybe your mother's?" Tk joined in.   
"It could have been Poromon's?" Cody and Tk laughed.   
"Errr, shut up." Yolei pushed them away.   
Finally, they reached school. Kari and Davis were   
waiting for them.   
"GOOD MORNING!" Davis smiled wide enough to show all of   
his teeth.   
'I wish I could punch him right now..' Yolei thought.   
"Hey guys." Tk said.   
"Hi Tk, did you do your homework from English?" Kari   
flashed the worksheet in front of him.   
"Uh, I didn't finish it. Can I see yours?" He tried to   
take it from her, but she stepped back.   
"No way, you didn't finish, so it's your fault!" She   
stuck out her tongue.   
Yolei watched them. 'Tk and Kari always joke with one   
another, but they never show their true feelings?' Tk   
was still trying to get the paper, and Davis tried to   
get in the conversation. 'Does Davis not even realize   
this?' She noticed that the toast she never ate was in   
her coat pocket. So, she took a bite of it. Cody looked   
at her. She looked at him. "Want some?" She offered the   
toast that had a huge bite taken off.   
"Uh, no thanks!" Cody smiled.   
Yolei looked at the toast and felt embarrassed.   
"Come on, we're going to be late!" Kari told everyone.   
She took the paper away from Tk.   
"I'm not done!" He said.   
"It's okay if you get one problem wrong." She put the   
worksheet in her backpack.   
"But what happens if I fail the class?"   
"Then I will tutor you, okay?" They walked towards the   
school, but Yolei was still standing there.   
'Tutor...I am Davis' tutor...' She fell over. Cody ran   
up to her.   
"Yolei? What's wrong?" He tried to help her up, but he   
managed to fall over next to her.   
'Can I tell him this dreadful news?' Yolei groaned.   
"Yolei, the bell is going to ring soon."   
"I have to tutor...tutor..Davis..." She coughed.   
Cody started to laugh.   
"What!?" She was surprised at his response.   
"Good luck at that!"   
'I thought he would understand!?' She got up and kicked   
dust at him.   
"I'm sorry, but seriously, how long do you have to   
tutor him?" He got up, too.   
"I really don't know, but why do I have to? I guess it   
won't be so bad..." She looked down.   
"Well Davis is our friend, you're helping him. Cheer up."   
He patted her arm since he could not reach her shoulder.   
"But I know he will try to make it fun, and then he won't   
work."  
"Don't think so negatively, you don't know that for   
sure."   
"You know Davis, don't you?"   
"Oh, well I guess you could be right?" The bell rung.   
"We're going to be late!!" They ran. Yolei parted with   
Cody and she slammed into the door of her class. Someone   
opened the door.   
"Are you okay, Yolei? You are late."   
Yolei was lying on the floor. The 'someone' happened   
to be her history teacher. 'Lucky me.' She thought.   
Once it was lunch time, Yolei had enough homework to   
last her for two weeks. She almost had gotten a detention   
for being late for first period, but she got a warning   
instead. She heard her friends calling her, they were   
sitting at the usual lunch table in the cafeteria. She   
walked towards them, but she didn't feel like sitting   
there. She wanted to sit with closer friends, or in   
other words, the Digidestined.   
"Hey you guys." Yolei said, "I think I am going to sit   
somewhere else today, I'll see you tomorrow." She   
left them.   
"Sure!" One girl said, but then mumbled, "She hates us."  
Yolei went to the table Kari sat at. She grabbed Kari   
and pulled her outside.   
"Umm, Yolei? What is it?" Kari was still being dragged.   
"Oh, well..." Yolei stopped.   
"Is something wrong?" Kari wiped the dust off her pants.   
"I just don't feel right. I don't like coming to school   
and barely talking to any of you." She turned away.   
"Any of you? Oh, I get it."   
"It's like we only talk after school, but when we are   
in school we don't really talk, like strangers or   
something."   
"Some of us talk, I guess? I see your point."   
"I only talk to you guys in the morning, other then   
that just Cody."   
"And I only really talk to Tk or Davis. Well, sometimes."   
"Maybe I am just making a big deal out of it? I mean,   
we do see a lot of each other and should hang out with   
our other friends at school, too."   
"I'm not sure either. It's like you going up to Tk and   
talking to him or me going to hang out with Cody. It   
just doesn't happen." They walked towards a tree and sat   
down under it.   
"Let's just forget it. We aren't strangers and we do all   
talk to one another. Period." Yolei leaned against the   
tree.  
"Kari!" Davis ran up to them. "I noticed you weren't at   
lunch, and I asked all your friends where you went! They   
said some weird girl took you away! I was so worried and   
had to rescue you!" He noticed Yolei sitting next to   
Kari.   
"Weird girl?" Yolei clenched her teeth.   
Davis backed up. "Hah, so it was you?"   
'I have to tutor this kid...' She stood up and grabbed   
Davis' collar.   
"Hey, hey! Don't get all mad, I didn't say it!"   
"I AM NOT MAD!" She yelled. "Oh and come to my house   
after school, kay?" She smiled sweetly and walked back   
inside.   
"Wha?" His jaw dropped.   
"Davis is blushing." Kari stated.   
"AM NOT!" He was, but was also shocked and a little   
scared.   
After school, Kari went to her cheerleading practice.   
There weren't too many cheerleaders, and it happened   
to be that most of them were sick today. So, Kari went   
to watch the boys practice basketball. She looked around   
for Tk, but couldn't spot him. 'Maybe I should just   
go home? Why did I come to watch anyway?' She asked   
herself. The corner of her eye noticed someone, she   
turned her head. She saw Tk, but talking to one of the   
cheerleaders. 'What is he doing?' She stopped watching   
them and headed towards the gym exit.   
"Is that Kari? I have to go, see ya." Tk told the girl.   
He ran towards Kari, but she was already outside. He   
followed her out the door and called her name. She   
stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.   
"Oh, hi Tk...aren't you umm practicing?" She was   
wondering how he saw her.  
"Yeah, but why did you leave?" He caught his breath.   
"Well, I only came for awhile.."   
"You could have told me you were coming."   
"..why would that matter?"   
"Uh.." He tried not to blush. "Because then..."   
'Why do I always notice when boys blush?' She thought.   
"It's okay, I guess I should have. My cheerleading   
practice was cancelled."   
"Yeah, I heard."   
"You did?"   
"That girl on your squad told me."   
'He doesn't even know her name.' "Well, I better go   
then. Catch you later." She started to walk.   
"You aren't going to stay?"   
She stopped and looked back at him. "I have to get   
home."   
"Why? What do you have to do?" He questioned.  
"...uh homework."   
"Homework?" He was in disbelief.  
"..yeah." She mumbled.  
He looked at her. 'She would rather do homework then   
watch me play? You're different then I thought, Kari.'   
"See ya." He turned around and walked back to the gym.   
She stood there. Her eyes kept watching him walk   
farther and farther away. 'That look he gave me..he   
looked like he never knew who I was. Maybe I shouldn't   
have said that? Why did I?' She hit her forehead with   
her hand. 'Idiot.'   
  
--- TBC!!! Did you like? Should I do Takari too? ^-^  



End file.
